LarryBoy's Story
by VeggieManiac
Summary: How did LarryBoy go from Larry playing pretend to being the defender of Bumblyburg? How did Alfred become his helper? Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

The Bandit Attack!

Or… Attracting A Hero

It was a peaceful night in the city of Bumblyburg. The full moon looked like a big pearl, and the stars looked like… well, diamonds. There were also storm clouds, looking as though they were waiting for the perfect moment to cover up the heavens and start a storm. A dark, thin figure hid in the shadows of the Bumblyburg alleyways, waiting for the perfect moment to strike something.

The moment the clouds hid the moon, the dark figure made his move. He darted to the Bumblyburg Jewelry Store, using his hammer to break the huge display window. After breaking the window without setting off any alarms, he pulled out a black bag to hold the jewelry. He scooped it all in, one by one.

When he finished, he started to run off, but stopped after a few seconds. What was the use of being a super _villain_ without having a super _hero_ to fight? He realized that if the jewelry store's alarm went off, not just the police would show up, but, hopefully, someone who would not be able to stand by in all the chaos anymore. He threw his hammer in the store (he had many more at his home), breaking the laser beams and setting off the alarm. The moment it went off is when he took off running. When he went back into the alleyways, the clouds completely covered up the sky and a thunderstorm with a moderately large breeze began.

The police car alarms sounded as they drove through the streets. They reached the jewelry store in no time and started to look for clues. The policemen mostly talked about the robbery, but a Scottish carrot policeman, Officer Scooter, said one sentence that none could disagree with: "I wish there were some sort of superhero to protect Bumblyburg with us."

While the policemen investigated, Larry, a multimillionaire cucumber with one tooth, who had heard the officer, stood at a distance, watching. He sighed sadly and continued to watch the investigation until the raindrops that fell on him started to make him too cold and wet. He opened his umbrella, but it blew away in the wind. Larry had tried to catch up to other umbrellas that had blown away dozens of times before, never to do so with any of them. Leaving another one of his many lost umbrellas behind, he ran towards his home as fast as he could.

When he reached his home (a mansion on a hill overlooking the city), he was soaked. Not that it mattered - he was starting to get used to it. He sighed before saying in a high pitched voice with a lisp, "I agree with that policeman. It sure would be cool to have a superhero to protect Bumblyburg."

He grabbed a warm blanket and snuggled into his easy chair in front of the fireplace. He didn't even bother to light a fire because the wood was too wet from the rain. Instead, he snuggled into the blanket, trying to warm up. As he shivered from the cold, he started to wonder: "Who would make good superhero material?"


	2. Chapter 2

Who's _That Hero_?

Or… Limbo Larry

The next day, it was still raining. Thankfully, it wasn't as heavy as the previous night. Larry decided this was the kind of day to call his best friend, who was a tomato named Bob. Bob wasn't as rich as Larry was - in fact, Bob lived in an apartment near the poorest part of town! Anyway, Larry called Bob, asking him if he could come over. A few minutes later, Bob arrived in his car.

When the two were inside Larry's mansion, Larry told Bob of all that he had seen the night before. He also told him about how he wondered who would make a good superhero.

Bob though carefully for a moment before looking right at Larry and saying, "Why not _you_?"

"You can't be serious," Larry said in shock. "Why _me_?"

"Well, let's see," Bob said. "Why you? Oh, right, now I remember - you have the perfect demeanor for it."

Larry raised an eyebrow in confusion when he heard the word "demeanor". Bob rolled his eyes.

"It means attitude, personality," Bob simplified.

"How do you know I have a superhero personality?" Larry inquired.

"I was there when your plunger was stuck to that city building cutout while you were pretending to be LarryBoy on the countertop during Dave and the Giant Pickle," Bob replied. "Not only did you claim you were a different person in a confident tone of voice, you pretended to not know me and you called me a citizen! Plus, I've never seen anyone more willing to help others than you. You're the perfect choice! Also, I think you're the only one in town with a superhero costume."

"But I can't fight crime - well, not in real life," Larry protested. "Plus, it takes great courage in this town to help _anybody_ out, what with all the burglars around town. I can't even do epic stunts like a real superhero!"

Bob rolled his eyes again, as he knew this could quickly be disproved. He threw a 12-pound sand ball in Larry's direction, near where his feet would be, wanting to see what he would do. Just as Bob expected, Larry looked out of the corner of his eye to see the ball and he jumped, avoiding it. Shortly after he landed, Bob threw a 10-pound one at his head, which made Larry do the move you make when you play limbo. This gave Bob an idea.

He grabbed all the non-irreplaceable stuff he could find… and started throwing it all at Larry. Larry didn't understand what had gotten into Bob, but he started dodging all the stuff. How was he doing this, you ask? Two words: epic stunts. He dodged and ducked like it was nothing. He even ended up doing flips to grab a plunger, and he used it to block all the rest of the items. When there were no more items to be thrown, Larry dropped the plunger. He was breathing hard from the workout.

"What was that about not being able to do epic stunts?" Bob asked, a smug grin on his face.

Larry widened his eyes in shock.

"I didn't remember I could do that," Larry said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it's been a few years since you took Tae-Kwon-Do," Bob agreed. "And you were the quickest learner in there, too! You got your black belt faster than anybody!"

"That was just because back then, I wanted to be able to do all the stuff a superhero could do. I wanted to do the flips, handle the weapons… all of it," Larry reminisced. "I guess back then, I actually _wanted_ to be a superhero."

"And if you decide to become LarryBoy for real, then your childhood dream will come true," Bob pointed out. "Plus, the city of Bumblyburg desperately needs a hero to help them."

"I just don't know if I can do it," Larry lamented, hopping up the stairs.

"Larry, think of all the kids," Bob said, making Larry stop in his tracks. "You don't want them to grow up with robbers as bad influences all around them, do you? If a superhero was around them, they'd had a good influence all the time, and you'd be the good influence!"

Larry was struck speechless by Bob's words.

 _Bob's right,_ Larry thought, _burglars are everywhere in Bumblyburg! Most of the kids in the city are so young that if lots more burglars strike the city and eventually take over, the kids'll look to_ them _and possibly become burglars themselves! Yet, if I become a superhero and_ stop _crime, then they'll look up to_ me _as an example! I could encourage them to be everyday heroes, and they would hopefully try to do good!_

"What do you say, Larry?" Bob asked him. "Will you do it? For the kids?"


End file.
